Ken Rosenberg
Kenneth "Ken" Rosenberg - to postać z serii Grand Theft Auto, która pojawia się jako deuteragonista w Grand Theft Auto: Vice City i jeden z głównych postaci w Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Jest także wspomniany w Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Biografia Wczesne życie Ken Rosenberg jest prawnikiem, choć podejrzewa się go o ściąganie na sprawdzianach i założył własną firmę, K. Rosenberg & Co., zakładając firmę w Vice City, a biuro firmy znajduje się w hotelu Harrison w Waszyngtonie Plaża. W 1984 r. jego firma zaczęła legalnie reprezentować Vice News Network, a firma doradza ludziom, za pośrednictwem raportu VNN, przytoczyć drugą poprawkę do amerykańskiej konstytucji, jeśli są oni ścigani za nielegalne używanie broni palnej. W 1986 r. nawiązał również kontakty z Forelli Family z Liberty City, włosko-amerykańską mafią, i zaczął reprezentować ich legalnie. 1896 W 1986 pomaga Sonny'emu Forelli, podejrzanemu donowi rodziny, założyć rodzinę w Vice City, ustanawiając umowę narkotykową pomiędzy przedstawicielami Vance Crime Family, Victorem i Lancem Vancem oraz Forelli Family, Tommym Vercettim, Harrym i Lee. Transakcja została zaatakowana, ale Rosenberg i Vercetti uciekli, a Rosenberg ukrył się w swoim biurze, nawet bał się przyjść na przyjęcie jachtowym pułkownika Juana Corteza, i wysłał tam Vercettiego na spotkanie z człowiekiem, który zawarł umowę, a potem dowiedział się, kto zrobił zasadzkę. Rosenberg reprezentował Giorgio Forelli, który był oskarżony o oszustwo, przed zaatakowanym handlem narkotykami i wysłał Vercettiego, by zastraszył dwóch przysięgłych. Zaczął również reprezentować potentata rynku nieruchomości Avery'ego Carringtona, któremu później Vercetti zaczął pracować po wywołaniu zamieszek w magazynie Spand Express. Vercetti w końcu przestaje pracować dla Rosenberga, który zaczyna go reprezentować i ratuje go od posterunków policji w Vice City w całym mieście, a Rosenberg później próbuje dać Vercetti'emu radę o zarabianiu większej ilości pieniędzy i planowanym napadzie na banki. Później współpracuje z Vercettim, gdy Sonny Forelli przybywa do Vice City i wraz z Lancem, byłym sojusznikiem, próbują przejąć imperium biznesowe Vercettiego. Obaj stają się bliskimi przyjaciółmi, chociaż uzależnienie od kokainy Rosenberga później powoduje klin między nimi. 1990-1992 Przyjaźń Tommy'ego i Kena rozpada się na początku lat 90-tych, a Rosenberg ostatecznie rozpoczął rehabilitację w Fort Carson Medical Center w Fort Carson w San Andreas. Jego rehabilitacja zakończyła się sukcesem, ale jego przyjaźń z Vercettim została nieodwracalnie uszkodzona, a on również został pozbawiony pracy. Rosenberg natychmiast wpada jednak w szpony trzech rodzin mafijnych Liberty City, rodziny Forelli, rodziny Leone i rodziny Sindacco, który prowadzi kasyno Caligula, mafijne kasyno w Las Venturas, a wszystkie trzy rodziny mają udziały w nim. Salvatore Leone, don z rodziny Leone, informuje Rosenberga, że chce szybko odzyskać swoje pieniądze, podczas gdy on oczekuje, aż jedna rodzina go zabije i obwinia jedną z pozostałych rodzin. Rosenberg znów ukrywa się w swoim gabinecie, mając tylko towarzystwo Tony'ego, gadającej papugi. Kent Paul i jego kolega Maccer później znajdują Rosenberga i przedstawiają mu Carla Johnsona, który zaczyna pomagać Rosenbergowi w pozbyciu się jego sytuacji, w tym uratować Johnny'ego Sindacco w drodze do szpitala, chociaż Johnny później umiera na atak serca po tym, jak przypomniał swoje poprzednie spotkanie z Carlem. Carl później pracuje dla Rosenberga i Salvatore'a Leone'a, by zabić więcej gangsterów Sindacco i Forelli Family, zarówno w San Andreas, jak i Liberty City. Ostatecznie Carl pomaga Rosenbergowi, a także uwięzionemu teraz Kentowi Paulowi i Maccerowi, uciec od Salvatore Leone. Rosenberg, który zaczął nadużywać kokainy, również wydaje się mieć retrospekcje, mówiąc: „Ale jazda, Tommy, jak za dawnych czasów!”, w odniesieniu do Tommy'ego Vercetti'ego. Rosenberg i Kent Paul później zaczynają pracować dla Madd Dogga, rapera, który jest zarządzany przez Carla. On, Kent Paul, Maccer i Madd Dogg później pojawiają się w domu Johnsonów w Grove Street, aby pochwalić się swoją pierwszą złotą płytą. en:Ken Rosenberg Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Antybohaterowie Kategoria:Grand Theft Auto Kategoria:Paranoicy Kategoria:Chorzy psychicznie Kategoria:Urzędnicy Kategoria:Słabeusze Kategoria:Tchórze Kategoria:Głupcy Kategoria:Uzależnieni Kategoria:Biznesmeni Kategoria:Przyjaciele złoczyńcy Kategoria:Powiązani ze złoczyńcą Kategoria:Większe dobro Kategoria:Nawróceni złoczyńcy Kategoria:Bohaterscy kłamcy Kategoria:Bohaterscy kryminaliści Kategoria:Pionki złoczyńcy Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Postacie humorystyczne